The Truth
by Microstormx94
Summary: The truth is a scary thing, now isn't it? Especially when it pushes the one you love right out the door, leaving you to your worst fear. * Will/Terri, Will's POV.


The Truth

"Show me." I said. Hard, firm, sugarcoated with anger and fear was my voice.

I snatched her wrist with my hands and backed her up against the cabinet. The glasses behind the closed doors rattled loudly as she banged against it. How small and feeble her wrist looked in my vice grip. Her eyes widen with fear. I pressed my forehead against her's, her breath tickling my face.

"Will, please." She pleaded. "Stop it. You're scaring me."

"Show me, Terri." I growled again. "Show me now! Pick up your shirt."

She hesitated. "Please, Will. Don't do th-"

Her hesitation, her fear, was all I needed. I lifted her pink blouse up. The clothy, padded material of the "baby bump" greeted my greedy fingertips. I grabbed the padded bump and Terri gasped and winced as I ripped the pad from off her body. Throwing it across the kitchen, I turned to Terri in time to see a flash of her smooth, flat stomach before her her bloused floated back down, settling over the lie. Or, now, as it reared its ugly face at me, the truth. A soft, "I'm so sorry, Will." reached my ears and I took a step back from her, holding my hands up.

"Sorry!" I scoffed, my voice filled with venomous disgust. "I...I can't believe you, Terri! I really can't...Why did you do this to us?"

Terri tentatively got off the cabinet and eased herself into the booth connected to our kitchen table. Her body was rigid and tears rolled down the tip of her nose, dropping silently onto her clenched fist. There was a time, not too long ago, I would do anything to comfort her, to stop her tears and make her smile again. But that was then...

"You have done some things that weren't right, or even moral in the past, but this, Terri? To lie about our...our child? Our baby?" Tears thickened my voice, covering all traces of anger that was moments ago there. "Our child...how...how could you?" I whispered. My tears threatened to blind my vision, but I blinked them away.

"I'm so sorry, Will." Terri said quickly. "It didn't start as a lie. I really thought I was pregnant, but then the doctor said I was having a hysterical pregnancy. I just panicked and I didn't know how to tell you...I didn't know what else to do."

Terri clenched her fists tighter and looked up at me, fresh tears running down her already tear-streaked face.

"I wanted to tell you, Will. I did, but you...you wanted a baby so badly, and...I thought...you were going to leave me." Terri whispered.

I could feel myself waver and soften under her watery blue gaze. I wanted nothing more than to take her hand, pull her close to me and tell her everything would be fine; that we would work through this. But...I couldn't make myself reach out to her.

"What were you going to do on the due date?" I asked quietly.

Fear clouded Terri's eyes once more as she whispered, "Quinn Fabray."

Something inside me snapped. A dam of blocked emotions and thoughts flooded my brain, threatening to drown me. A chocked sob escaped my lips.

"This is insane." I said, to the tile floor, my voce rising with every word. I began to pace.I couldn't even look at her right now.

"She was having one and I needed one." Terri said, her voice soft as she watched me run m hands through my curls.

I stopped pacing and looked hard at Terri with incredulous disbelief. I took a step towards the table and walked until I was leaning right over her. She flinched under my icy stare. Terri took a shaky breath.

"I don't even know you anymore, Will." She said. "Ever since that Glee Club, you changed. It changed you!" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't even know you anymore!" She cried.

"Know me? I changed?" I yelled incredulously. "Because I'm finally happy? Because I'm finally standing up for myself, to you, I changed!" I shook my head. "I should be allowed to feel good about myself for once, Terri!"

I looked deep into her watery blue eyes. "You're a stranger to me." I whispered to her. "I don't even know YOU anymore, Terri."

Her eyes watched me tearfully as I moved away from her, turning my back, and placed my hand on my jacket. Tears ran freely down the side of my face.

"I loved you, Terri." I said quietly as I rubbed the smooth leather of the jacket between my fingers. "I accepted everything you did because I loved you." I said, turning around to face her completely.

"Will..." Terri whimpered. "Please, Will. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." She got up from the booth. "Don't...don't do this."

I looked at her blankly. She wasn't the girl I fell in love with all those years ago in high school. Here stood a woman I did not recognize, nor want to get to know. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on as I left the kitchen. Terri ran towards me and grabbed my hand, but I twisted out of her grip as I crossed the living room.

"Will!" Terri cried, her voice pleading, begging me to stay...but I couldn't stay with her any longer.

"Don't..."she whispered as I left through the front door, never looking back.

"Please...don't go..."


End file.
